


Our New War Games

by mylatestobsession



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobsession/pseuds/mylatestobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to wage wars with those you love. (This starts out serious and then develops into a sort of fluffy crack fic with a little dash of smut and adult situations. This is my first attempt at writing for this particular pairing and I might have taken liberties in how they are usually portrayed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New War Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holahydra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holahydra).



> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with these characters. They are the sole property of Marvel and their licensed substantiates.

A light breeze swept through his area, rustling the branches and grass around him. He ignored it, focusing on the mission at hand.

He had chosen this place, because of its ideal location. There was plenty of coverage in this cluster of thick bushes and large trees. It faced the clearing ahead of him in such a way that he could be guaranteed a clean shot. He had come early in the hopes of catching his target unaware. Keeping that part of his plan had been hard, but it seemed at least for the moment, he had been successful. 

Drawing in light breathes, regulating his breathing to keep his heart beat steady, helped him to pass the time. But he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

A figure entered into the clearing, wearing green army fatigues similar to his own, giving him a strange sense of Déjà vu. He suddenly felt too much like he was attacking his team mate. Worse yet, someone who was more than family. It felt wrong in that moment, everything they had planned. But he had made a promise. And he was not about to break it.

So he continued to wait out those last few precious seconds. Watching as the figure looked around the clearing. The wind came again, picking up and gently tossing around some fallen leaves. Early morning light streamed in through the tree branches, highlighting the figure in front of him. Everything from his slim figure leading up to broad shoulders, to his fine features, and his short, styled, blond hair.

Another gust of wind came, stronger this time, knocking colored leaves from the overhanging branches. In that moment, everything was magical. His target, standing in this rain of color and movement. It was obvious how much the other man was enjoying this as well, as he too was distracted from from his search to watch this act of nature.

In that moment, Steve was too beautiful to be real.

But he had a job to do. In his arms, he cradled a sniper style gun. So similar to the ones he had trained with. 

One red maple leaf, brighter than the others, caught their mutual attentions. They watched as it drifted slowly through the air, closer and closer to Steve. As if on divine intervention, Steve stepped right into his line of sight. Right where he wanted him to be. His index finger moved on it's own then. It slide across the side of the riffle and found the trigger, cupping it in a familiar, comforting manner.  
Steve would never see it coming....

When Tony had heard that they were experimenting with paint balling, he had insisted that The Winter Solider and Captain America not go with mere children's toys. He had modified the required headgear, making it lighter, more aerodynamic, and more importantly significantly more stylish. On the inside of it, he added night vision, heat seeking technology, and a enhanced screen much like the one inside of his Iron Man suit, that could do advanced calculation for them. They had tried to insist that they didn't need all of that, but Tony's mind, and more importantly, his heart was set on it.  
The one feature they really liked was the in bedded communication device, so they could talk directly with each other. Tony had mentioned as they had left the first time, that they could also make limited calls through it as well, such as to their team mates, emergency services, and some local restaurants. The really important things....

In the next heart beat, the trigger had been pulled and Steve jerked, frozen in time with a startled look across his perfectly crafted features. He found that he was also holding his breath, time itself stopped and everything was silent.

The lovely fall leave was gone, evaporated as the natural red was engulfed in an artificial blue. A series of three droplets splashing across Steve's cheek. A smile tugged at the corner of Steve's mouth as he touched the paint on his skin, smearing it in the process. Turning, Steve continued to study the paint on the tips of his gloved fingers, before looking to follow the line of obvious trajectory of what had destroyed the leaf. He could easily guess where it had come from.

Up until that moment Steve had been carrying a helmet, but now he pulled it on, settling it over his face before he spoke. "I thought we were _meeting_ here, Bucky?"

"We did." Despite still being under coverage, Bucky felt their eyes lock as they so often had before. A sense of electricity over his body for this moment (and this man) that no training could over ride. 

"There is a building..." Steve started, as his smile finished growing across his face. 

"Eight clicks from here." Bucky finished, coming up from his prone position with a natural agility that was not hampered by how long he had laid stretched out on his stomach as he had waited for Steve to arrive. He shifted into a crouching position, his gaze never leaving Steve.

"First person to the top." Steve commented, the rest didn't need to be said.

Their moment lingered for a second longer and then they were both off. In one quick movement Bucky brought the strap of the sniper over his head, sliding it into position across his back. The action never slowed him down. He knew Steve could make it over those five miles in minutes. He could probably run at half speed and still beat most people. But it really wasn't about pumping out the speed as hard as he could. This really wasn't even about the outward game at hand.

An abandoned building came into view. Bucky's eyes scanned over it, counting the floors, about fifteen in all. Each one had several rooms breaking up the space. Most of the windows had been broken, vines had grown up the sides, and the roof had collapsed in places. Rounding the corner, Bucky, kicked in the front door. The wood had a splash of the same blue as the paint balls in his pistol. He strode through the dust and debris and immediately looked down a long hallway that connected to the rear entrance. A human sized hole allowed sunlight to come in. Steve had already made it in the building. Not really surprising, exciting really. He could be anywhere.

Bucky pulled off the sniper and leaned it against the entrance. He then turned to his left and took two steps, before he heard a familiar soft crack. He froze in his place, just past the edge of the wall. Looking to his right arm, he saw several dots of primary yellow. The ball they had come from had splattered on the edge of the wall, in just the right place so that effect would be made.

Steve's voice came through the speakers in his headgear. "Just thought I would return your good morning."

The teasing in Steve's voice told Bucky so much more than even the comment that had come with it. Bucky's heart picked up speed for the second that he allowed it. He remained where he was, standing completely still, listening to the silence that followed. He waited, much like he had under the shade of trees and bushes. Body tense, and yet calm, waiting to spring and react.

When he did, he turned in one fluid movement and pointed his gun down the hallway. Steve's extended arm was now just under his own, so they were in each other's lines of sight. They held onto each other's gazes. The silence continued for a only a second before they tapped their guns together, turned from one another, and broke away. Back on the underlying mission to reach the goal at the top of this dilapidated building.

Steve had to go back down the hallway, and around the corner, to reach the staircase so he could make it to the next floor. There, the real battle would begin. There was only one staircase from then on, through the rest of the building, located in the most central area. Through out this location, there were places to hide, hidden passages, and in some case, alternatives to the stairs. Reaching the top of the first staircase, Steve peeked into a room that had several cargo boxes and crates seemingly randomly placed throughout this space. But he knew it was not that easy. Those were coverage spots. Similar ones would be found in almost every room. And most likely Bucky was some where there, waiting for his shot.

The fine hair on his body rose in spots, thinking that Bucky could be watching him like that. It made Steve feel naked and yet invincible at the same time. He moved quickly through the first few rooms since he knew Bucky was on the other side of the floor. He slowed down when he felt he had come close to the center and the location of the main staircase. Peering into the room, he found only the same crates. Seemingly no sign of the other man. Steve, ducked and rolled into the room, pressing himself against the nearest crate and waited. Nothing happened.

So he moved to the next one, and then another one. Waiting each time and still there didn't seem to be any movement from the other man. Maybe Bucky had gone up to the next floor already? It was a possibility. Bucky was a creative man and could do a lot with a few seconds. 

Deciding to brave it, Steve stood and looked around. Nothing. Feeling like he was falling behind to quickly, too soon in the game, Steve finished crossing the room and started taking the stairs two at a time.

Just as he reached the top, the crack happened. A splash of blue appeared across the dirty wooden floor at the entrance to the third floor. 

"A little slow today are we, Captain?" 

"Only because I'm letting you win." Steve retorted, letting out the breath he had held when the paint had first appeared.

"You are? Well we can debate that one later."

"Later?" Steve asked, peeking into the newest room, unable to suppress how excited that concept made him feel in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean by that?" The answer to his question, seemingly came from the sharp creek from the floor above him. Steve looked up more in confusion that true surprise. There was no way he should have heard Bucky moving around. So why had he?  
Taking a moment, he forced on looking around his present room... more carefully this time. The time he spent, gave him the answer he was looking for. Bucky had never been in the room, at least not while Steve had been coming up the stairs. He had left a little trap that Steve had unintentionally triggered some how. It had shot the paintball at the doorway.

"You cheated."

"That hurts."

"It's the truth." Steve answered, the humor never leaving his voice as he charged up the next flight of stairs. "We agreed no traps."

"No _more_ traps... _We agreed_ that we could not use any outside force that would cause the end of the game before its allotted time, after the one _you_ left for me." Bucky quoted. "This one just slowed you down, which is a completely different result."

"You sound like you're quoting Tony." 

"Sounds like you're jealous that you didn't think of it first."

Steve looked around the newest room, which didn't have much cover, and definitely didn't have one James "Bucky" Barnes in it. The ceiling above him was littered with holes. Looking through one of the larger ones, he realized he could see up through the next floor as well, where there was an even larger break in the floor. A thought occurred to Steve then.

Most likely Bucky had not gone straight up as they had been. He might have gone into one of the adjacent rooms, looking for an alternative way to go, since the floors were not secure in this area. This could be Steve's chance to catch up. 

After a quick look around, he found a large enough box that he could get on top of. Once there he was able to make a big enough leap towards the ceiling, grabbing the edge and pulling himself up. He was leaving himself open, but Bucky was not here either. Wiping off his mask, he carefully took steps across the floor. It creaked under him, groaned under his weight, and crumbled in areas. But he made it a spot where he could scale up the wall and to the edge of the next ceiling. Up and through and still no Bucky.

For the moment, they were separated and it seemed Steve wouldn't need the pistol tucked in his belt. He took the stairs for a few more flights and then ventured away from them again. He found a few passages and thought he had come near Bucky a couple of times, but true contact was not made.

"Check in Bucky." 

"I'm waiting up here for you."

The smile started to return when there was a large crash that made Steve's heart leap into his throat. Forgetting the game, Steve ran towards the area where the noise had come from. "Bucky!" He came upon a room that was filled with dust and debris. It was darker than the other rooms since the windows had been boarded up. It took him too long for his own comfort to remember the night vision aspect of his head gear. Electric green highlighted shapes in the room before him. No sooner had he spotted the large hole in the middle of the floor, but Bucky was coming back through it, as more pieces fell to the room below.

Steve reached out, without being told too, and Bucky grabbed his hand. Neither of them let go until after they had left the room.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, looking Bucky over as he helped him dust the dirt off of his suit.

"I am."

"Are you sure, I can look..."

"You just want an excuse to get my clothes off."

Steve froze for a moment and realized in the haze of his concern that Bucky was teasing him. He tried to smirk as he stood up. "Well _yeah_... but I'm always hoping for that effect."

Bucky pulled out his gun and half extended his arm. "Five seconds enough?"

"Make it three." Steve answered, pulling out his own gun. He reached out and tapped Bucky's gun quickly, turned and as he took a step away Bucky started counting.

"One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand."And then ran after him.

Bucky caught up to Steve after chasing him up a few flights. He had hit a railing that Steve had grabbed centimeters from his hand, splashing coloring across his knuckles. That was followed by a similar shot that had brushed across Steve's head before hitting the wall behind him. The effect was a large splash of blue down the middle of Steve's helmet. 

Steve in return had fired off three rounds at very precise times. Two hit crates that Bucky had been using for coverage, splashing matching yellow blobs on his shoulders. While the splash back of the third one had made a straight line across the back of his belt. The effect of which was a very disapproving emoticon on Bucky's back.

"How's your ammo?" Bucky asked, as he loaded his next clip.

"Ready to give up?" Steve asked, knowing without looking, that he only had a few more balls before he would be out. A second later, there was a scrapping noise as something slid across the floor in his direction. Peeking around the doorway, he easily spotted the clip laying on the floor. Even from his current distance he could see the bright yellow paint balls that were loaded within it's cambers.

"Aiding and abetting the enemy is grounds for treason, Sergeant Barnes."

He was met by silence and yet he felt like Bucky was smiling from his own hiding position. He waited a few second and then started approaching the clip. Just as Steve stopped to reach out for it, bright blue paint splashed crossed his extended hand from where the paint ball had hit close to the clip. 

Steve retreated back to his hiding place, smiling to himself. "So you give me ammo just to keep me away from it?"

" _Did_ I give you ammo?" Bucky asked in a slightly sarcastic tone that he had only recently reclaimed.

"You can't do that."

"Who said I can't?" Bucky asked casually.

Steve chuckled himself and then made a second attempt for the needed ammo, but was met with the same results. By the time he had tried to pick it up a fourth time, they were both laughing. Deciding to just give in, Steve ran for the clip, rolled as he picked it up and dove for a new hiding spot. There was a series of cracks that matched a perfect line of blue impact spots next to where the clip had been. Their mirror images were splashed across Steve's jacket.

Loading the clip, Steve got up and ran directly towards where Bucky was.

"What are you....?" Was all Bucky could get out as Steve jumped on the crated he had been leaning against and pointed the gun down at him. "Steve!"

Bucky ducked and covered his head as Steve started shooting paint balls around him. When he was done, Bucky was covered in splashes of yellow. The actual impact spots of Steve's shots created an outline on the floor of Bucky's body.

Lowering his arms, Bucky looked up at Steve. "You can't do that."

"Says who?"Steve echoed.

In response, Bucky shot the top of the crate almost directly at Steve's nearest foot. As Steve leapt off the crate, Bucky dove and shot the floor where Steve had started to land. It caused Steve to stumble, but not loose his balance. Scrambling to his feet Bucky continued to shoot the floor, just as Steve was putting his foot down. The sound of Steve's laughter filled Bucky's helmet and his smile was impossible to stop.

Steve twisted and was able to get two return shots before his clip either jammed or ran out of ammo again. Without question, and without stopping, they both released their guns. Next, their helmets came off and were thrown to the side, soon followed by their gloves.

Bucky chased Steve up and back down the floor, where they finally come to an impasse. One of the last flights of stairs was unusable as most of them had fallen through. Steve shot into a side room with Bucky hot on his tracks, returning down hallways and into rooms they had already gone through, in the hopes of finding a alternative route upstairs. They exchanged several pushes and grabs with each other and tossed each other around in a series of flips and throws that to an outside viewer might have looked nothing short of aggressive and uncaring. When in reality it was anything but that. They knew each other's moves. Knew how to read each others plans as quickly as they made them. It was more of a dance than a real fight.

At one point, Steve had grabbed the back of Bucky's shirt, only to loose him once more when Bucky slid out of it. In the process of loosing his shirt, Bucky further disheveled his hair. In retaliation, Bucky caught Steve and tickled him until he was nearly red in the face.

Finally, they found a rope through a ceiling hole. Steve had almost made it up before Bucky had grabbed his foot.

Bucky had held on, pulling on Steve, as his friend wiggled around. Bucky still wasn't sure how he had done it, but Steve managed to get his foot right out of the boot causing Bucky to fall back to the floor. Bucky stumbled a little, but easily regained his posture without completely falling over.

Tossing Steve's boot to the floor, Bucky quickly made it up the rope. He found Steve who had just pulled off his remaining boot. Their eyes met for a moment before they both burst out in laughter.  
Steve tossed the boot at Bucky as he scrambled back to his feet, knowing that Bucky had knocked it away from him without having to look. He got three steps in before Buck tackled him to the floor. They rolled around on the floor together, knocking over crates and kicking up the layer of dust, cobwebs, and dirt from all around them.

In the end, there was a thud as Steve was pinned against the floor, his hands pinned next to his head. Steve made one final attempt to reverse the hold, but barely got his hip up when Barney had pushed him back into place with his knee.

Steve grinned and started blowing on the tendrils of hair hanging around Bucky's face. He chuckled at the reaction he got from Bucky because of it. "Let me fix it for you."

Bucky eyed Steve in a playfully suspicious manner, before he relinquished his hold. He braced himself by putting his hands were Steve's had just been, then closed his eyes, and lowered his head a little for what Steve wanted to do. 

After removing the hair tie from the ends of Bucky's hair, were it was barely clinging on, Steve started weaving his fingers through the rest. He did it slowly, enjoying the way it felt as much as he knew Bucky liked it. The soft, thickness of Bucky's hair, the way it felt between his fingers, the way Bucky drew in a soft breath when he brushed his nails against certain areas of his scalp or caressed his neck. Even the slightest hint of dampness at the roots from the exertion of running around.

Just as Steve was securing the ponytail back into place, he felt Bucky shifting closer to him. It was hard not to grin, let alone react when he felt Bucky's mouth pressing softly against his neck, but Steve managed it. Though there was a little tension in his voice. "There, that's better."

"Thank you," Bucky whispered in response against Steve's ear. 

In one smooth motion, their bodies melted against each other. Arms and legs laced together, as their lips met in a series of steadily deepening kisses. 

"You wouldn't happen to have...?" Steve's question was cut off my the sound of Velcro being pulled.

From one of his cargo pockets, Bucky pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. "I always come prepared, especially when I want to have my way with you."

The comment made Steve bust out laughing. "You have been spending way too much time catching up on pop culture."

"You didn't like that?" Bucky asked softly, gazing down at Steve, both of them smiling happily.

"Oh, I liked the intention behind the comment. But I think you could have said something better."

A grin spread over Bucky 's mouth, which was echoed by one that appeared on Steve's. Without further comment, Bucky leaned in and whispered into Steve's ear. His voice low and sultry, his tongue rolling in all the right places and ways over foreign words. It made Steve bit his bottom lip, playing with the ends of Bucky's hair and stroking his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped his lips that was followed by a shiver through his whole body. " _That_ was much better."

"Really?" Bucky asked, still grinning in between kisses.

"Yes, really."

"I said the same thing, but in Portuguese." Bucky barely finished the sentence before they were both laughing.

Acting on this moment when both of them had their guards down, Steve reversed their position, allowing them to get to their feet. Steve pulled off his shirt and tossed it over Bucky's head, as he was backed up against a wall.

"Don't say it..." Steve warned through a smile, catching the way Bucky was looking at him. They exchanged kisses and started working at removing what little clothing remained between them. 

"Say what?" Bucky asked, failing at disguising that he knew the answer to that.

"You know exactly what I mean..."

The conversation didn't last much longer and all too quickly, Steve couldn't answer anymore. His breath was caught and his attention otherwise relocated to a new sensation when Bucky's hand ventured to more intimate regions on his body. After that, not much else mattered. Not paint balling, not the fact they were covered in dirt, cobwebs, and grime. All that seemed important was the way it felt when Bucky lifted him from the floor and did exactly what he said he would. He had his way with Steve, knowing exactly what to do, and how to do it to leave Steve like putty in his hands. Until Steve was helpless to do anything but succumb to the passion that was filled him.

"We never did make it to the top." Steve commented, when they were gathering their things. 

"Maybe you didn't..."

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked over to where Bucky was, taking a moment just to gaze at the way his pants fit him so perfectly. Bucky was still shirtless and was pulling his hair back, after Steve had enthusiastically pulled it loose again. "Did you really just say...?"

"I'm sorry." Bucky cut in, in a playfully sincere manner. "I meant to say...." He then started to repeat what he just said in Latin this time, but was interrupted when Steve threw a shirt at him.

"You're impossible." Steve murmured as he finished lacing his boot. He couldn't help but smile more when he heard Bucky walking towards him. And he wasn't surprised to see Bucky's hand waiting to help him up again. He took it and held onto it even after he was on his feet once more.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?"

"Before or after your name broke the sound barrier?"

Bucky chuckled, "You didn't want me to say something..."

"You looked like you wanted to say something like: 'God bless, America,' when I took my shirt off."

Bucky started to protest, but stopped when Steve gave him a look. It was undeniable though how obvious it was that he liked that idea.

"Don't."

"Just once."

"No."

"Okay I promise I will refrain from saying that to you."

Steve smiled, "Thank you... I appreciate it." He leaned in and exchanged a quick kiss before they started walking back down to the first floor. About half way down, Bucky started whistling, 'America the Beautiful.' Steve did his best to ignore it, but ended up laughing, which just encouraged Bucky. So he followed it up with the: the 'Star Spangled Banner.' 

They walked to the entrance that Bucky had taken, so he could pick up the riffle he had left there. But before he picked it up, Bucky yanked Steve close and kissed him passionately. The action caught Steve off guard, but he went with it, and was more than happy to return it.

"I love you, Steve." Bucky said softly.

Suddenly, everything seemed too deep, too massive. All the cold, lonely, time that had spread between the moment when they lost everything and now, when they were finding themselves again, had come crashing down around them. The truth was, that this should have never happened and almost didn't.

Steve held onto Bucky a little tighter then, relieved when he felt Bucky's arms a little more securely around himself. "I love you too."

They held on to each other for a moment or two, slowly releasing their grips, as they tried to remind themselves that the past was done, and there was a future for them now.

"You know..." Steve started carefully. "The Wrangler is only about thirteen clicks from here..."

"Losing once wasn't enough for you?" Bucky asked, trying to sound lighthearted when he was still trying to push away the darkness from his mind.

"I told you, I _let_ you win." Steve stated with a little more confidence. 

"You never proved your position on that matter." Bucky pointed out, finding it a little easier to relax.

"I would be... happy... to lay out my whole defense in the Wrangler." 

Bucky found his smile return, when he saw the little glint in Steve's eyes. "You would?"

Steve picked up Bucky's sniper and held it out to him, but continued to hold onto it, even after Bucky had it in his hands. "Of course. I should warn you it's a very lengthy argument."

"I would expect nothing less."

"It might take... the rest of the evening before I'm done." Steve said, wincing like they were talking about a terrible chore they had to do.

And Bucky played right along in it. Sighing in a dramatic matter. "I will do what I have to, for my country..." He didn't get the rest out because Steve shoved him and gave him the warning look again.

They both barely restrained their laughter.

"First one there...?" Steve started, but didn't finish. He took off running out of the building and towards where he had parked his vehicle.

Bucky shook his head, following Steve as he slung his sniper onto his back. "That's cheating, Captain!"

"Sounds like your jealous you didn't think of it first!"


End file.
